Love and Sweets
by aggressively writes
Summary: He just wanted Daddy to pay attention. Daddy always gave the other kids his love. Never him. Then one day, Daddy left. The men in white coats took him. All he wanted from his Daddy was love.


**A/N: **Ari is like one of my favorite characters. I LOVE HIM.

I decided to write this. It is written in the point of view of three year old Ari.

* * *

><p>He held on tightly to Daddy's hand. Daddy said that he had something at work to attend to. Then ice cream. Daddy promised.<p>

He wanted to be just like Daddy, when he got big. Daddy says he's saving the world. Daddy says he is. Daddy is a hero. Just like Superman and Spiderman and Batman.

Well, at least that is what he saw through his three year old eyes.

Sometimes Daddy would ignore him. Actually, Daddy ignored him lots. Daddy would pay more attention to those other kids. The ones with the feathers. Especially the one with yellow hair. Daddy would hold their hands and take them to a white room. Maybe Daddy gave them love and sweets.

As usual, Daddy went to see the other kids. Why won't Daddy pay attention to him? He wanted love and sweets too, just like those other kids.

He missed Mommy. He missed her lots. Daddy says Mommy knew too much. Mommy had to go on a trip. It had been a long, long time since Mommy left. Is her trip over yet?

Mommy would always give him love and sweets. Mommy would always sing to him. And hold him. And love him. Daddy would sing and hold and love the other kids. Never him. He missed Mommy.

He walked over to the metal bars. That's where the other kids lived. The other kids who got Daddy's love.

He wished he could be like them. They had feathers. Maybe Daddy liked feathers. Oh, how he wished he had feathers.

He clasped his little hands on the metal bars. The other kids would stare at him with scared eyes. Why? Did they know that he was mad at them? He didn't want to hurt them. He wanted to be like them. Just like them.

He cocked his head to the side. He wanted to be just like the yellow haired girl. Daddy loved her the most.

He saw Daddy swipe a card on the metal bars. The other kids walked over to him. He walked over to him. Daddy pushed him away.

"Stay right there." Daddy told him.

He nodded. He always listened to Daddy. If Daddy was happy, they might be able to get ice cream sooner. He liked ice cream. Chocolate was his favorite.

Daddy walked away with the other kids. Actually, he ran. Why was Daddy running?

He sat on the ground and held his knees.

* * *

><p>It had been hours since then. Daddy hasn't come back. He was worried. Daddy promised he would be back. They were supposed to go to Dairy Queen and get ice cream. Daddy promised.<p>

If only Mommy was back from her trip. Mommy would get him ice cream. Mommy would kiss him. Mommy would hug him. Mommy would love him.

Daddy would be back soon. Daddy said he would. Daddy promised.

He heard footsteps. Maybe it was Daddy! Daddy did come back! Just like he promised!

"Daddy!" He squealed, turning his head. This wasn't Daddy. Daddy wire glassed and had a fuzzy mustache. This person was bald and had no mustache.

"I'm not your father." The bald man sounded disgusted. He then grabbed his hand.

"No!" He shrieked, "Where's Daddy?"

"Your Daddy isn't coming back."

His blue eyes grew big and watery. Did Daddy go on a trip too? A permanent trip?

The strange man continued to pull him. Why was he pulling him? Was he in trouble?

He then pulled him into a white room. The man lifted him up and strapped him to a table. He couldn't move his arms.

People in white coats, like Daddy wore, surrounded him. The bald man held a needle in his hand. Was he going to get a shot? Shots were scary. They hurt lots.

One person put a needle in his arm. He screamed as the crimson liquid flowed from his arm and into the tube.

The needle was yanked out of his arm

He began to whimper.

The people stared at him. He was frightened.

Another person held a syringe. He shot it into his little arm. Pushing down the syringe, a strange substance was injected into his body.

He screamed and he screamed and he screamed. He screamed until his voice was strained. The room went all dizzy. Everything went black.

* * *

><p>"A scientific marvel!"<p>

"Magnificent!"

"The life span is very short, though."

"Would the government want a weapon that would expire in four years time?"

"The results came out much better than others. Someone get 75392. We no longer need it. Take it to the chamber for it to be euthanized."

"The government will surely be pleased."

"We can make more. No longer must we wait nine months."

"But the life span!"

He stirred as he heard these words. He didn't know what the word "euthanized" meant.

His eyes slowly began to open. This must've been a dream. Daddy would be in his room to help him get dressed. Then they would have eggs and bacon and juice. Just like always.

But, he smelled no bacon.

His eyes were now fully open. Daddy wasn't there. Only the people in white coats. Not Daddy.

"It's awake."

He looked at his arm. There were numbers written on it now. Purple numbers. _75396. _What did it mean? Why was it there?

He sniffed the air. It was as if every scent in the world went into his nose. He could hear everything around him. He felt sharp pains shoot through his fingertips, gums and toes. Like knives.

He screamed.

"Shut it!" A man yelled, slapping him across the face.

His face turned hot and his eyes began to water. He started to cry.

The man unhooked the straps that restricted him and grabbed his little arms. He pulled him. It hurt.

He was thrown behind metal bars

The man lifted off his shirt. Spiky, thick, brown hair. It wasn't like normal hair. It was arched on his back.

He was like the others. The hair was like feathers. Only, they weren't feathers. It was fur. He was like the other kids.

Maybe now, Daddy would give him love and sweets.

* * *

><p><strong>AN:** Like it? Love it? Hate it?

Leave a review.

Thanks :)


End file.
